Hope Williams Brady
Hope Alice Williams, the mother of Shawn-Douglas, Zack and Ciara Brady, was born on-screen on January 10, 1974 (birth date revised to December 30, 1965) to Doug Williams and Addie Horton. On December 24, 1974, while crossing the street, an oncoming car threatened both Hope and Addie, but Addie pushed Hope's carriage out of the way, just in time to save her youngest daughter, but not herself. Addie died, and Hope was taken in by her maternal grandparents, Tom and Alice Horton, until Doug was strong enough to take care of her. Addie, who was wealthy from her first marriage to Ben Olson, left Doug and Hope with financial security. Soon after Addie's death, Doug married Hope's half-sister Julie Olson. Hope was sent off to boarding school and not seen again until the eighties.She returned in the spring of 1983 as Roman Brady rescued her after she ran away from boarding school and later fell from a car driven by a drunk friend. She later developed a crush on Roman. Roman wasn't interested in Hope's advances, even after Hope attempted to seduce him. The whole situation just made his brother, local bad boy Bo Brady jealous. Bo and Hope started to fall in love while working together in various dangerous situations. On Hope's 18th birthday, she and Bo decided to make love. Doug tried to stop them and had a heart attack. Hope agrees never to see Bo again. Bo hid the fact that his brother Roman was alive, and to protect Hope, pushed her away. Hope spent time with Larry Welch, (a local politician) and thought that Bo no longer loves her, so she agreed to marry him. As Hope and Larry were getting married, Bo rode in and kidnapped her before the wedding could be completed. Hope was kidnapped again, this time from a barn where Bo has taken her, the kidnappers forced her to marry Larry. Bo was devastated, but later discovered the true reason Hope married Larry and the two vow never to be apart and work together to find out who is behind Larry. Bo and Hope married in 1985, but had early marital problems, when Hope disapproved of Bo's sudden change of character to please his father. Hope, who was pregnant, miscarried her child. They tried again and had a son Shawn-Douglas who was born in 1987 (later revised to 1985). Bo, Hope, and Shawn left Salem in 1987, and sailed the world on their ship, Fancy Face. They returned to Salem in 1990, but Hope was "killed" by a vat of toxic waste. Meanwhile Bo began a new relationship with Billie Reid. Later he proposed. Minutes later, John Black found a woman's body, it's Hope. Hope didn't know she's Hope, but instead she thought she was a woman named Gina. After Alice found a puzzle box that only Hope could open, did they learn that it truly was Hope. Bo later broke up with Billie, and reconciled with Hope. During a winter storm in early 1999,Stefano and Rolf brainwashed Hope into thinking she was the evil Princess Gina until the real Princess Gina returned and plotted with Stefano to have Hope kidnapped and Princess Gina pose as Hope. When Princess Gina arrived and revealed herself toGreta at John and Marlena's wedding in June 1999, Hope, thinking she was Princess Gina arrived with Stefano finally realizes she is Hope and destroys her "Gina" and returns to her old self. Stefano and Princess Gina finally go throw with their plan to capture Hope and replace her with Gina. This is briefly successful until Marlena and Shawn-Douglas discovers the truth and rushes to stop the wedding on News Years Eve 1999. The truth is exposed and Princess Gina attempts to shoot Shawn and marlena however she is shoot and "killed" instead. Bo doesn't discover that Princess Gina was the one who died until the cremation. Bo rushed over and confronts Stefano, however Stefano brainwahses Bo to be evil. Bo comes back to his realization and discovers Hope in the Dimera Mansion in poor health. Bo discovers that when Hope though she as Gina, she slept with both John and Stefano and ended up pregant. It is revealed that Bo is the father, however is is revealed that Gina is alive, and she and Stefano plot their revenge by changing the test results of the paternity test and switch the babies with Rolf's nicece, who is having a child that will be adopted and given to Stefano's daughter Lexie and her husband, Abe, who is Stefano's rival. Bo & Hope become pregnant with their second child, Zack, in 2000, but the babies are switched by Stefano Dimera and Princess Gina, and Hope believes her son is J.T Reiber when it is really Zack Brady. The switch is revealed, and they get Zack back. In 2002, Larry Welch and Billie Reed scheme to kidnapp and eventually "kill" Hope. Hope is recused and Larry and Billie are caught, and Billie is pardon and ask to leave Salem while Larry Welch is eventually murdered in January 2003. In 2003 a mass of serial killings begin, to occur known as the Salem Stalker Murders. Bo & Hope are the ones to catch the "murderer" Marlena Evans, although it is later revealed to be André DiMera. All the victims are found alive, on Melaswen island. Bo & Billie learn that their daughter is actually alive, and is Chelsea Brady. On New Year's Eve in 2006, Hope's son Zack is killed by a hit and run. The killer is revealed to be Bo & Billie's daughter, Chelsea. Bo learns that Chelsea is the one who was driving the car that hit Zack, but agrees to keep it a secret from everyone - including Hope - so his daughter wouldn't go to jail. When Hope finds out she kicks Bo out of the house and asks for a divorce by email. Meddling Chelsea responds to the email, pretending to be Bo, and agrees to the divorce. Hope is devastated and begins a relationship with Patrick Lockhart. Hope learns she is pregnant, and thinks the father is Patrick, but she learns that Patrick paid the doctor to change the DNA tests, and that Bo is actually the father. The two later reconcile. Bo & Hope are in a plane crash in 2008, after traveling to Ireland to meet Colleen Brady after revealing the Brady-DiMera feud. Grandpa Shawn Brady is killed, and everyone else is injured. Bo is briefly diagnosed with mystery illness affecting his pancreas, he requires a partial pancreas transplant and makes a full recovery. Bo & Hope's daughter Ciara Brady is kidnapped in the summer of 2009, and Hope struggles with her memories of losing their son Zach. She moves out of their house, taking Ciara with her. Bo is devastated. Bo's old flame Carly Manning comes back to Salem, and pursues her ex-love Bo driving a wedge even farther between Bo & Hope. After her separation with Bo, and the fact that Bo began a relationship with Carly Manning, Hope was unable to sleep and took prescribed medication to which she had adverse effects causing her to become an alter ego which mugged men on the street. Hope was sent to jail shortly after this for her crimes. During her prison time she uncovered an illegal organ ring and Bo rescued her from prison. Whilst on the run, the two realized their relationship was far from over and Bo ended his relationship with Carly. In 2011, Bo and Hope renewed their love for each other. While searching through Alice's things to find out what he secret was on November 11 2011 Hope and Jennifer find a clock that the symbol of a phoenix meaning Alice's secrets point to Stefano DiMera.